High
by LeighJ11
Summary: Holed in by the storm, what better plan is there than to get high?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little two shot in the middle of SM!**

Driving on the bike in the rain is a fresh kind of hell that Beth's never experienced before. Icy cold needles that drive under her flesh and burn through her veins, bringing her viciously ironic heat just beneath the surface of her frozen skin.

The only saving grace is Daryl's hot body, his broad back and shoulders acting as a buffer from the howling winds that threaten to peel the very skin from her face. They've been driving for hours but the tank's low and Beth's not sure how much longer they can pull this off.

Daryl found the bike outside a towering apartment building nestled in the outer edges of the city three days ago and he's spent all that time fixing it back to standard condition. He said there wasn't much he could do, not without the parts. He's worked hard though.

Working from morning to night for two days straight, declining most drinks and meals until Beth had to snap at him to eat. He just about peeled himself away to catch the meat, the least he could do was consume it. Now they're running on empty and like Daryl said: it's only a matter of time before the bike falls apart.

Beth squeezes his bicep under her hand and shudders at how warm his skin is, despite the icy sheets of rain. He doesn't acknowledge her but she knows he's looking for somewhere to stop. The bike slows several times at different buildings and Beth can only assume that Daryl's trying to determine the plausibility of bunkering down in each one.

Finally they pull up to a small flat, one level building that used to be a Sheriff's office judging by the sign that hangs rusted and broken in the howling winds. Beth raises her eyebrow at it but doesn't comment as she swings her leg off of the bike and stands on shaking knees. It's hard trying to remember how to walk after being on the bike.

The vibrations ride her bones all the way to her teeth with each step she takes. An old station isn't the most welcoming of places but the weather is awful and they're not prepared for it. The windows are smashed in but boarded over and Beth wonders if someone tried to hole up in here before.

It doesn't give her much hope for hers and Daryl's safety and if she was alone she wouldn't even attempt it, but as he swings his leg off the bike she remembers she is with Daryl and there's no one better to be running with. He knows what he's doing and for some reason, he begrudgingly lets her come along for the ride.

"Damn bike's done in," Daryl grunts as he gives it a little kick. It seems to be the death penalty for the scrap of metal because it shudders and falls. He glances up at her with a wary face. "Looks like we're walkin' tomorrow."

Beth gives him a small smile back. "You think it'll be safe here?" She has to shout over the wind and sheets of rain tearing at her clothes and flesh.

Daryl's hair whips around his face, masking his eyes and revealing them every couple of seconds as he grabs his bow and bag. "It'll do. Ain't nowhere else. C'mon."

He reaches his hand out to her and she slaps her palm into his as she tugs her own bag onto her free arm. His skin is so warm that she shudders, huddling closer as they fight their way into the station. The door is hanging open so she doubts there's walkers inside but Daryl keeps a hold on her hand as he raises the crossbow and glances around.

"Try an' shut that door will'ya Beth," he murmurs softly. "I'm gonna check s'all clear."

"Okay," she agrees as she lets go of his hand. "Meet me back here."

"Call if you need me," his departing words drift to her as he walks deeper into the station.

Beth turns back to the door and fights with it to shut, pressing all her body weight against it until she can press it into the frame and force the lock through. The minute she does it falls blissfully silent. It's a heavy security door and it seems to block out the shrieking winds. They whistle a little bit through the boarded up windows, but it's not too bad.

It's a little chilly as she looks around so she hugs her arms around her ribs, her bag pressing into her side. It doesn't contain much: a spare pair of jeans and two pairs of panties. It did have some snacks in there from the funeral home but they ate everything earlier on. The thought reminds her of how hungry she is and her stomach grumbles into the silence.

"Daryl?" She calls quietly, uncrossing her arms so one hand falls to her knife. "You find anythin'?"

He doesn't answer and her spine prickles with awareness. She spins to look behind her but there's nothing there, only the creaking boards over the windows as the wind gets more vicious. The door is solid though and doesn't move so she ventures further away from it, her eyes taking in her surroundings.

It's not all that late but with the dark sky and the covered windows there's barely any light to see by. Daryl has some candles in his bag but right now she doesn't know where he is. She tries not to panic. It's an old habit that she wants to shake. They've been through situations like this enough now for her to know he's just scouting around.

Plus, if he's not grunting and making noise, it means he hasn't found walkers to kill and that's always a positive. She lets her hands drift over the reception desk, her fingers skittering over the random papers and files, avoiding the shattered glass from the computer screen and the crusted blood on the edges.

Looks like someone hurt themselves here or hurt someone else. There's little, dry puddles of red beneath the corners showing her she's most likely right. She grimaces and looks around at the upturned tables and chairs that she guesses used to be the waiting room. Other than that there's a door that has a ripped sign on it.

From what Beth can make out it used to say 'employees only'. The door itself is ajar and with nowhere else for him to go, she can only assume that's where Daryl's gone. When she passes through the door she comes out into a small hall that breaks off into three different directions. Straight in front of her is a bank of cells lined up neatly, ending in a window.

This window seems to be the only one that's not broken in the whole building but despite this fact it doesn't provide any more light. In fact, it's colder back here and Beth abandons her knife to clutch at herself again. It's creepy around here but she's pretty sure Daryl's just got distracted by something so she fights the fear.

It's too silent for her to not have heard him get involved with a walker or even a person. Before the row of cells there's two heavy iron doors that are hanging open and to her left is a closed door with a frosted glass window pane. The writing on the door is intact and clearly reads 'security' but she's too chicken shit to open it so she lets her imagination fill in the blanks.

Probably the CCTV camera footage and stuff in there. Certainly not Daryl so she takes the third option and turns to her right, her hand reaching for the door knob there when it swings open. Beth lets out a yelp and reaches for her knife but then a flash light blinds her and she curses, dropping it to the ground.

"Beth, s'me," Daryl says as he takes her arm, stopping it from punching him in the face.

She flushes and bends to her knife with a huff. "You scared the crap outta me. Where'd you go? I was callin' you."

"Couldn't hear you back there. Was in the evidence room, s'all heavy metal an' shit."

"Can you get that outta my face? You're hurtin' my eyes," Beth grouses as she slides her knife back. "Hold on, evidence room? What were you doin' back there?"

"Sorry," Daryl answers, directing the beam up to the ceiling. "Checkin' for walkers. Thought they might'a got locked in there. Was 'lectric though, some kinda swipe card."

She hums, gripping at her bag. "You find any food? M'kinda starvin'."

"Er… na- actually, yeah. Couple breakfas' bars. Kinda stale but," he gives her a wary smile, "not like we got standards anymore."

Beth snorts and then follows it up with a shiver as a gush of wind teases at her damp clothes. "C'mon then before I freeze to death."

"Hold up," Daryl rumbles as he squeezes her bicep to stop her from turning away. When she looks at him he's wearing a shit eating grin the likes of which she's seeing grace his face more and more lately. "Look what I found in there."

Beth doesn't have to squint thanks to the flash light to see the plastic baggy he's holding. It's thick and bursting at the seams with pre-rolled joints and buds of cannabis. She raises her eyebrow and lets a small smile light her face.

"You wanna get high?"

Daryl snorts and lowers the baggy. "You? Get high? You even smoked a cigarette before?"

"Once," she answers defensively. "I choked on it."

He laughs and shakes the bag again. "No way you're gonna be able to handle this."

She rolls her eyes. "Ain't you learned how stubborn I am yet, Mr Dixon?"

Glancing at the bag again, she opens her palm. "Gimme one. You have a light?"

"You serious?" Daryl laughs. "You wanna get high?"

"Don't you?" Beth challenges. "'Sides, s'better than gettin' drunk right?"

The laughter drops from his mouth and she sighs softly, placing her hand against his arm pleadingly. "I ain't tryin'a be all wild an' reckless. I just wanna try it."

At his unconvinced face, she tilts her head back and holds his eyes. "Are we really in the position to turn down new experiences? I've been a good girl all my life. Where's it got me?"

He glances down at her hand on his arm and then the bag again. "Y'sure?"

Beth gives him a teasing smile. "I can make my own choices can't I? I'm sure. Besides, don't pretend like you ain't never gotten high."

He smiles as he nudges into her before they turn back to the reception area and she smiles back. "Thought you learned your lesson 'bout makin' assumptions?"

"Am I wrong?" She giggles as he takes her hand again.

"Didn't say that."

The giggle spirals into a full laugh and she bumps him with her hip again. "Let's get high."

Daryl's tone is slightly disbelieving but in agreement when he repeats, "let's get high."


	2. Chapter 2

**So it turns out this was a LOT bigger than I planned. It's now four parts long but completed and beta'd by my bestie wallflow3r who gave me kick ass comments and advice so that you got a good fic to read!**

Beth squeals like an excited child and lets Daryl lead their way. "We gonna light a fire?"

He shakes his head. "Fire alarms in here will still be workin'. Goes off an' every walker in a mile radius comes for us."

She sighs and he has to fight a grin. Girl hasn't stopped making him smile for days. "Damn. M'freezin' my ass off an' my clothes are still damp."

"S'alright, I'll find a way for us to get warm." As they step into the reception area Daryl glances around before he shakes his head, spraying drops of water like a dog.

"We ain't settin' up in here. Oughta go back to them cells, might have bed rolls still. Keep us warm and we can lock the gate behind us 'case anythin' gets in."

Beth groans as she surveys the area too and then glances over her shoulder from back where they came. "The creepy row of cells?"

He huffs a laugh as he turns back for the door they just came through. "We lived in the prison didn't we?"

"Yeah," she answers on the edge of whinging. "With oil lamps an' blankets. Oh Daryl, look!"

He stops, the door propped open with his shoulder, glancing down at what her fingers have closed around with the help of the torch beam.

"Han'cuffs?"

Beth looks up at him with a sassy little smile. "Just incase you drive me nuts an' I wanna leave you behind."

He rolls his eyes as he pulls her through the door, his pulse racing at the thought. As they pass through it, Daryl stops and grins. "Least I got the way out."

"Huh?" Beth asks, the metal cuffs clinking in her hand.

He nudges the scattered bunch of keys on the floor with the toe of his boot before he bends to pick them up.

"Guessin' these can lock us in there," he says with a jerk of his chin towards the line of cells.

Beth's fingers play with the keys in his fist, turning them over with a smug little smile. "I don't see the handcuff keys here. You best watch your mouth now Dixon, I can lock you up in your sleep."

He tries to ignore how dry his mouth goes at the thought of her locking him up but he can't because it's equal parts terror and arousal.

The thought of being tied up and someone having control over him scares him to fucking death but the thought of Beth tying him up?

That scares him for a load of different reasons that have nothing to do with his past.

Daryl snorts and keeps dragging her forward, past the desk in front of the security room. It's there he stops quickly to raise the bow and clasp the door handle.

"Daryl!" Beth hisses. "Why're you openin' that thing?"

He glances back at her over his shoulder with an amused, raised eyebrow. "You chicken, Greene?"

"Oh shut up," she mutters as she hits him lightly on the arm. "On three."

As she does a quick little countdown, he fights the grin struggling to take over his mouth. No matter how scared she is or her lack of understanding for something, she always puts her trust in him to pull her through. It's fucking terrifying in one sense but humbling in the next.

"Three!" She yanks open the door and he aims the bow in one hand with the torch balanced on the top.

Daryl grunts as he jumps back. Beth screams and he grabs her, ripping her out of the way of the oncoming skeleton that falls out of the door way and shatters against the floor.

"Jesus, you alrite?" He mutters.

Beth takes in a rattling breath. "Yeah. I knew there was summat down here."

"S'grim," he says in disgust. "Jus' step over it. Cut yourself on that s'gonna be as bad as a bite."

She nods and carefully steps over it, following behind him. Much like the reception area there's a lot of broken equipment, shattered glass and scattered paperwork. Bloody prints on the floor and empty, mouldy mugs of coffee.

"Hey Beth, y'thirsty?" He teases.

She grips his shoulder from behind to look around his body. When she sees the coffee, she jabs him in the side. "Real funny."

A laugh bursts out of his mouth as he jumps away from her sharp fingernails. "Check the drawers for anythin' useful."

Together they make quick work of pulling out the draws and cabinets but there isn't much to find. Just files and old tapes.

"Daryl!" Beth bursts out suddenly and he glances up in the middle of thumbing through a file to sate his curiosity, his flashlight pointed at it before he points it at her. "I found 'em!"

The torch beam highlights the twinkling little set of keys in her hand and he stops to watch her excitedly turn the key in the handcuff and confirm they work.

When she looks back at him her eyes shine with excitement and her smile swallows her whole face.

"Wha's so excitin' 'bout han'cuffs?" He asks as he exits back through the door.

Beth follows behind him, still turning the keys so that the handcuffs close and pop open when she chooses. "Well think of how cool I'll look. Not only can I ditch you if I feel like it, if a walker's comin' for me an' I ain't got no time to get my knife? Bam! Locked up by these bad boys!"

Daryl snorts. Her energy rubs off on him more lately and when she's happy it's infectious. He barely remembers what it's like to scowl any more.

"You're pretty set on leavin' me behind huh?"

She looks over at him and her humoured grin softens to a smile. "Never."

They stare at each other and the longer their eyes stay connected the more his stomach flips.

He clears his throat quickly. "Looks like you need a joint to calm you down," he mutters as they pass through the open gates.

Beth follows behind him and then turns to watch as he pulls it into place with an ominous creak and starts locking it up. "So now you wanna get me high?"

He thinks she's teasing because there's almost a smile in her voice but he has to point out: "I ain't gettin' you anythin', this's your decision."

They walk through the second set of gates and he locks them too.

"Are you gonna do it?" She asks as she rattles the gate to confirm its  
locked status.

Daryl hums. "Not like you could handle a whole one. We'll share."

He glances over at her as they clear into the cell block space and finds her grinning again. "You underestimate me, Dixon."

I know, he thinks to himself but he just nudges her. It's their thing. Bumping into each other; finding some reason or another to lay their hands against each other's skin. He likes to think that Beth does it because she wants to, not because he does.

With everything locked up behind them, they now stand in the free space of smaller cells. "Take your pick."

Beth glances into each cell with a grimace. "Gee, thanks. S'like the Ritz in here."

He laughs and scouts ahead, expecting her to stay behind and check out the cells at the top of the strip but she hurries behind him and clutches his arm.

Daryl glances down at her with a raised eyebrow and when she looks up she puts a defensive set to her mouth. "What?"

"Nothin'," he answers with a small smirk. "Just didn't know you were such a wimp."

She gives a fake gasp that rattles just shy of a laugh. "It's so freakin' dark in here is why! Everywhere we stayed before was all lit up an' nice. An' I'm freezin'."

Yeah she is, so no more fucking around. He needs her dry and warm before she catches her death. Her skin was freezing under his.

Shining the torch around, he finally finds a decent bed roll that's not ripped up, covered in blood or defecated in some way.

"Here," he mutters to Beth, dragging her inside.

The cell is only a holding cell so it's not padded out the way the prison was. The bed roll is held up by chains screwed into the wall and that's it. The blanket looks paper thin and he knows Beth ain't gonna warm up in it.

"Stay here," he mutters.

He leaves her in the cell as he uses his torch to hunt through the cells opposite and next door to him. He manages to find a total of three blankets that are clean and one pillow so he heads back with his haul.

Beth is right where he left her, nervously watching the opening of the door for him to come back. When he passes through the door, he watches her tense shoulders unwind and just to calm her down, he throws the pillows and blankets.

She catches them with a huff and deposits them on the bed roll. "Sort 'em out if you wanna be warm."

He turns back to the door, taking a hold of the heavy metal. It used to have a square plastic window build into it that someone seems to have burnt with a lighter so he can't see shit out of it now. Even still, he pulls it shut and locks it behind them.

Nothing is gonna get in past those two sets of gates he locked back there, plus the door to the building but it's better safe than sorry. Walkers get them while they're sleeping and they're fucked.

The thought of waking up to Beth's throat being ripped out makes him shudder and when he turns the lock in the door with his bunch of keys it's with a satisfied clang.

"Oh my God Daryl I'm already freaked can you not make so much noise?"

He turns to face Beth and sees her clutching her chest like he made her jump. He snorts a laugh and opens up his bag, fishing out the candles and matches before he drops the bag and the torch on top it. The beam mutes itself against the fabric so he can barely see Beth until he strikes a match.

Placing the flame to the wick, he watches it catch before he passes it over to her. "Here, set these candles out."

She glances around at the empty space with a frown. "Where?"

Daryl lights the second one before he looks around and replies, "corners of the room. By the door, so it ain't by us."

They make quick work of the candles and then Beth comes over and dumps her bag in the corner where he's dumped his and the bow.

He watches her from the corner of his eye in the glow of the candles as she quickly pulls her hoodie over her head. She's wearing a thin grey t-shirt underneath it that's tucked into her jeans.

It used to be his until a walker tore into her other one and she was too cold just to wear the hoodie.

Seeing her in his shirt makes his heart palpate so he pretends like he's doing something with his hands, which is nothing more than picking at them.

"Daryl, turn an' face the wall a sec."

He looks up and feels his face instantly fill with blood when he sees she's pulled her jeans off so she's standing in nothing but his t-shirt.

Glancing away quickly, he waits until he hears her feet pad over to the bed roll and then her sit down. He's tries to stop his breath from hitching but in doing so it accelerates loud in his ears, as well as his heart rate.

There's some rustling and then, "okay, m'good."

When he looks up again, she's sat on the bedroll with the blankets tucked around her legs and the baggie in her lap. "Ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you?" He half jokes. "Can back out 'fore we spark up."

"I don't wanna back out." She smiles. "Told you, been good all my life."

"What'd you mean by that?" He can't help asking as he moves over and slides onto the bed roll.

Beth offers him the clear bag and wraps her arms around her knees with a shrug and an almost sad smile. "I was just so good, y'know? I did what my parents wanted, I didn't smoke or sneak out. I kept my grades up an' volunteered where I could an' basically I was just…" she pauses to breathe a laugh. "Perfect."

"An' that's bad?" He questions.

Been a lot of times in his life that he wished for something like that, craved it. A stable home, a normal family, an education.

Sure it doesn't mean anything now, but he wishes he had it. The fact that Beth is so filled with regret for a good life niggles at him but he doesn't know how to express those kind of thoughts to her.

"No, not really," she answers, her eyes rapt on him as he pulls out a joint and sniffs it. "It just wasn't me."

He puts the joint between his lips and flicks the lid of his lighter, speaking past the filter, "how'd you know if you never did anythin' wrong?"

"'Cause I wanted to," she whispers almost shamefully. "I wanted to party with my friends an' kiss boys, talk about sex an' drinkin'. I wanted to fit in."

Daryl sparks the flint and burns the end, taking a drag. Pulling the joint away, he blows out a cloud of smoke with a small cough and throws his lighter into his lap. "Wantin' to fit in an' wan'nin to do somethin' are different, girl."

"Okay, so I didn't just wanna fit in. I wanted to experience those things too," she whispers as she takes the offered joint and stares at it.

"So why didn't you?"

Taking a deep breath, she raises it between her fingers and hovers it by her lips. "'Cause Maggie did all that. She was wild an' reckless an' went off to college an' I was stuck behind as the golden child."

She pauses to reach for his lighter and re-light the end of the spliff when the cherry goes out. "Everyone's expectations of me pressured me into someone I wasn't. Someone I didn't wanna be. My parents went through so much with Maggie an' I didn't wanna disappoint 'em."

She gives him a nervous smile and takes another drag. Straight away he winces. She drags hard and long and as he opens his mouth to warn her, she's already opened hers and starts coughing up her guts. He can't help a small laugh as he smacks her back and helps her choke it up.

"Keep goin', gets better after the third try," he advises.

Beth looks at him with watering eyes as she coughs some more and then in between a breath takes another shallower drag.

When she pulls it away and offers it to him, she says with a wheezing chest, "wow, that packs a punch."

He huffs. "Yeah, you'll be done in another couple'a drags anyhow."

She grins lazily at him. "Is it possible to be kinda done now?"

Daryl smiles and playfully flicks her nose as he takes another puff. "If you're a light weight."

"Which I am," she giggles.

He grins and blows smoke out. "Watch this." Taking another puff, he moulds his mouth so that he can blow smoke rings, his cheeks hollowing as his lips pucker into an O shape.

Beth gasps and sits up a little from where she was slouching. "Woah. How'd you do that?"

"Practise."

"So you did get high before!"

He passes the spliff over with a smirk. "All the time."

A soft laugh escapes her and when she presses her lips around the filter to keep it in her mouth, something about it makes his dick twitch.

He coughs and shuffles on the spot as he watches her arrange the pillow behind her so she can lean her elbow on it, throwing her legs over his so that they cover his lap and he gets some blanket.

The hand that he wasn't using to smoke was resting on his knee so he lifts it when she pushes her leg in the way and then settles it back on her flesh.

She gasps and he has to grit his teeth as his fingers spread over freezing skin. "Jesus, you're cold," he says quickly, if only to distract himself.

"I know," she mumbles around an inhale as she rubs her legs together like a cricket. "I got soaked."

Absentmindedly he rubs his thumb over her skin, an excited tugging starting in his stomach. "You'll warm up soon. Place is gonna be hot boxed in less than two minutes."

She laughs again as she takes another drag and he smiles. "What?"

Daryl shrugs as he takes the offered joint back. "You're nearly done in already."

"Am not," Beth fake gasps.

He stares at her flush cheeks and wide eyes and just smiles wider, squinting against the smoke in his eye as he takes two quick puffs. "Uhuh."

Lifting her leg, she uses her foot to jab him in the thigh. "Shut up."

He takes another puff and blows out on an air of smoke, "make me."

The smile dries up from her face and his eyes are enraptured by the flush spreading to her chest where the stretched collar of his old t-shirt gapes open.

His chest seizes and he offers her the spliff back just for something to do, his hand on her thigh squeezing a little too tight before he has the mind to release her and go back to rubbing with his palm.

Beth's eyes flutter closed as she takes another puff and she's nearly a natural. "That feels so good."

It's not in any way sexual but the breathy gasp she says the words on makes everything in his groin tighten to unbearable levels like she's stroked her hand over his dick.

He swallows and rubs harder, pressing his thumb deep into her muscle. Beth lets out a groan and he has to clench his jaw against the goose bumps threatening to break out across his skin.

"Pass that back," he mutters and when she does he finds they've almost finished it.

He takes another hearty drag as he keeps massaging her skin, trying to ignore the anxious excitement stirring inside him whenever his large fingers brush her inner thigh.

At one point his knuckles brush the edge of her panties and they both become breathless, mouths gaping in the smoky room.

With another two tokes he's nearly finished it and he nudges Beth's arm so that she opens her eyes to see him offering her the last puff. "Finish it."

She takes it and does finish it, crushing the nub against the wall before she chucks it to the floor. "I wanna 'nother one."

"Not yet," he laughs, his fingers still moving shakily. "You might throw up."

"Mmm, doubt it," she mumbles almost sleepily, her head lolling on her neck now that she's slid down the pillow onto her side. "I like this feelin'."

"Bein' stoned?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "S'like everythin's heightened. Your hand on my skin feels so…" her breath hitches as his knuckle nudges her panties again. " _Good_."

"S'the weed talkin'," he tries to convince partly her but mostly himself, his gaze sliding away from hers as her eyelids flutter.

"A little," she admits softly. "But I like it too."

"Yeah?" He whispers, that excitement tightening inside him again, his skin hot and agitated. "How come?"

"Your hands are jus' so… rough," she finishes with a shiver.

"An' that feels good?" He asks curiously, genuinely enticed to know.

"Amazin'," she declares on a gasp.

The feel of her soft skin warming up beneath his hand is unreal but his fingers itch to find more skin and map it with his palm. "You want me to touch you anywhere else?"

The minute he speaks it he cringes. He didn't mean it like that and as much as his cock is stirring he would never pressure her into doing something, especially out of obligation. It's out there now though, hanging in the air and he's sat here breathless.

Beth's eyes flicker open and she stares at him, her gaze weighted in the flames of the candles. "Where'd you wanna touch me?"

Christ, is he allowed to answer that? Will whatever he say be appropriate? Will she just let him do what he wants? Touch her where he wants?

"Wherever _you_ want," he whispers with a dry mouth.

She continues to stare at him and with each second his heart crawls up into his throat.

She's still looking at him when her thighs fall apart in his lap and his hand slides into the crease of her thigh, his knuckles nudging into her slit through her panties and _Jesus God_ , her swollen clit pulsing against his flesh.

"Oh," Beth gasps. "Oh God."

The blankets must have shifted when her knees fell apart because he can _see_ her. Golden light shining between her thighs on white cotton panties and a damp spot.

Daryl swallows and flicks his eyes up to her but her neck is strained back and her mouth parted and fuck, he can smell her like this.

His mouth floods with saliva and his heart beats like a wild drum, his hand still frozen against her pussy lips.

"What'd you want, Beth?" He grates out with a voice that sounds like he smokes a pack of twenty a day.

"Touch me," she whines needily. "Oh God, please."

His fingers shake as he hooks them into the side of her panties and pulls them until they slide over her damp slit and blonde curls.

The scent of her is even stronger like this and just because he wants to inhale it so badly he parts her sticky lips with his thumb.

A tortured whimper rattles in his throat at the sight of her wetness oozing into the crack of her ass.

"Daryl," she moans, her hands raising to her head where she slides her fingers through her hair.

He's torn between what to look at, his eyes bouncing between her straining, flushed chest and clenched eyes and her soaking wet pussy.

Is this all for him? Because of him? The way she tugs desperately on her curls makes him think it is.

"Beth… maybe you're uh, just riled up 'cause you're high," he chokes, yet his thumb still pets her swollen clit.

She jerks, her thighs spasming and her knees clutching at his forearm once before they slide apart again. "N-no. Please, Daryl, please. I feel like I'm gonna explode," she pants.

Fuck.

He's fully hard and straining now, threatening to break the zipper of his jeans with his need to be free and no doubt pressing into her leg. "Y'sure?"

"Yes," Beth hisses. "Do somethin', anythin'. Please Daryl."

Goddamn.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last one! It was so fun writing this and a nice little break from Shattered Memories. Now it's time to embrace the angst again and head back over there!**

Daryl swallows and strokes his thumb a little harder over her exposed clit. Beth chokes on a moan and turns her face into her pillow, her spill of curls sliding over her red cheek and partially blocking her face from him.

Sweat feels hot and cold all at once on his forehead, his chest irritated by his shirt. Using both hands, he parts her pussy lips and then teases at her slit, sliding his finger from her clit to her winking hole.

Beth groans so long and loud his hips jerk against her, seeking friction for his aching cock. Her cunt is so slippery wet and he's fascinated by riding her slit over and over again.

"Oh, wow," she breathes.

Excitement and arousal tie together inside him, tugging at his attention. Everything is pounding. His heart, his pulse, his dick; Beth's clit.

Any time he goes near her grasping, leaking pussy hole his throat closes with sheer erotic torture. The rings of her inner muscles beg for the tip of his finger but he can't stop turning it in a sadistic circle.

Which each swipe he closes in tighter until he's nearly pushed the tip of his finger all the way in, his lips parted and eyes wide, cheeks hot.

Beth's legs keep jerking and spasming, brushing over his cock so many times his eyes are nearly rolling into the back of his head with the need to rub his own palm over himself.

"Daryl," she gasps. "M'gonna cum. You're gonna make me cum."

His heart beats at the same time as his cock and he has to bite back a curse. If she's gonna cum, he's gotta taste it. He bends quickly while her eyes are closed and seals his mouth over her clit.

Beth whines loudly, drawing his eyes up to her face as his tongue flicks softly over her swollen lower lips.

Her cheeks are flush and her eyes screwed tight, her mouth gaping and her breasts thrust upwards, nipples peeking through his t-shirt.

All her hair spills over her shoulders and the pillow, a halo of gold that shines in the candles. His lips part in awe of her but it doesn't matter because she continues to grind her cunt against his face.

Daryl's eyes close as she fucks herself against his tongue, her hand sliding into his hair and gripping tight, using his mouth and moving his head how she wants him to. All of his blood is pounding in his dick and he humps his hips against the bed roll and her thigh, his gut tightening with every roll.

"Oh God, I'm cummin', I'm cummin', _uhnnn_."

Glancing up again, he watches and feels her hand fall slack, her body twitching and jerking under the assault of her orgasm. He groans against her pussy, dipping his tongue to lick up the gush of liquids and swipe over her clit again.

"No, no, no," she gasps. "Too much. Jesus, you're gonna kill me."

He sheepishly lifts himself away, his face burning as he takes in the last ten minutes. He just made Beth Greene come. He just ate her pussy and touched her clit and _she just fucked his face_.

"Did that just happen?" She laughs airly after a moment's silence, echoing his thoughts.

"Yeah," he mutters under his breath, his aching dick all the reminder he needs.

"Oh my God, you must think I'm such a slut."

As she throws her hands over her face in shame, he reaches up and tugs on her wrist. "Bullshit, Greene. I've known sluts. That ain't you. M'sorry, s'my fault."

She lets her hands fall away and cups her cheeks. "Daryl, don't be sorry. I'm not. I just don't want you to think of me like that."

He huffs an almost laugh and shakes his head. "Never."

"Good." She smiles softly but then when her leg rubs over his dick and he jerks, it turns devilish. "Someone enjoy the show?"

He jerks his chin to her soaking wet, pink pussy which is still on display. "You ain't easy to look away from."

A pleased smile sticks to her face and he chews his lip nervously, wondering what they're meant to do now. He ain't never done nothing like this before with a woman.

They're usually half drunk and leave when he busts. His dick ain't never ached like this before neither, that's for damn sure.

"Yeah?" She breathes as she sits up, becoming eye level with him. "You think you'd be able to look away from me ridin' you?"

He hisses as his dick jerks once again. "Jesus, Beth."

She licks her lips and gets up suddenly, leaving him watching her cross the room to the bags and his bow. He nearly cums in his fucking pants at the sight of her peachy little ass bouncing across the room.

Even better is when she turns to come back, giving him a gorgeous view of long, golden legs, wavy hair and his t-shirt moulding to her perky little tits.

"Close your eyes."

The minute he hears the rattle of the handcuffs he knows what she's gonna do but he's too paralysed with arousal to move.

Jesus, he's never felt like this before. There's never been foreplay before, never been flirting. He used to stick his dick in a hole, bust his nut and leave.

Now he's closing his eyes and pretending like his sensitive ears can't hear the tell tale clink of the handcuffs. Pretending he don't know that the golden little minx that is Beth Greene is gonna tie him up.

His throat tightens as she climbs back on the bedroll and spreads her thighs over his lap, her warm core blasting heat all the way through his jeans.

Her breath blows hot and moist against his face as she takes his wrist and raises it, pressing cold metal to his skin. Daryl's eyes burst open with the anxiety, not the surprise like she's expecting.

For a moment he feels like he's scared enough to stop her but when his eyes open hers are right there and they're big and blue and safe, welcoming.

He doesn't stop her and she presses a kiss to the tender skin of his wrist before she slides the metal home.

The knot in his chest tightens and his breathing spikes erratically but he still doesn't say anything as she tugs at his arm and clinks the other handcuff into place around the chain holding up the bed roll.

"That okay?" She checks in softly. "I have the keys. We don't have to."

"Can see how bad you wanna tie me up so do it," he half jokes, trying to channel the anxiety.

Beth bites her lip and presses her hands to his jaw, cupping it. The breath cuts out of his lungs as she stares at his lips and there's probably no chance he'll breathe again when she leans in and kisses him on the mouth, her tongue coming out to lick at her own juices.

Daryl groans and opens his mouth to her, letting her slide her tongue deep, exploring him.

Her hot little body squirms against his chest and his free hand raises to grip at her, his fingers digging into her back and sides, squeezing her to him.

Beth moans softly and rocks her hips over his lap, forcing him to hiss and jerk, seeking the hot friction between her parted legs.

Their sweaty foreheads slide together and his eyes are half blinded by his hair but he can still enjoy the view of her swollen, slick lips.

Her fingers come up to his shirt, her breath panting over his face and her chest heaving as she deftly undoes each button.

Even though he has one free hand he feels as bound as if he had none. Giving her this kind of control is as terrifying as it is exciting and his balls are aching so bad it's like he's already treading the line of shooting his load.

When she's undone his last shirt button, her knuckles barely brushing his pants, she pushes his open shirt flaps apart. Daryl swallows down the vulnerability, his gaze keen on hers as she drinks him in.

"Wow," she breathes and automatically he snorts. Her eyes flick to his defensively. "What?"

"Nothin' wow 'bout me," he mutters honestly though he hates how self-pitying it sounds.

Beth raises her eyebrow, her finger twirling over his nipple. He's struck speechless by it since it's something that's never happened to him before.

No woman has ever taken the time to explore him and until here and now with Beth's hands on him, he didn't realise it was this kind of touch he was craving.

"I think there's plenty wow 'bout you, Daryl Dixon." She gives him a saucy smile as she pulls at the sleeve of his free arm and pushes the shirt away until it bunches at the wrist she's locked up. "Startin' with these arms."

He tries not to because it's fucking embarrassing, but he flushes under her compliments and mostly under the enraptured way she stares and her hungry touch.

Ain't never had a woman compliment him neither and why should they? He's nothing special, no where near a pretty boy from the city.

He is what he always has and always will be: a dirty little redneck. Except Beth don't see him like that, she never really has.

She was one of the first people to talk to him on the farm and one of the only people who would usually ask him how he was. No one else took the time out for him but like she is now, she did then.

"Your chest too," she continues, snapping his attention back from the lustful haze he was drifting in.

She licks her lips as she rides her hands all the way down his stomach, her fingers falling to his jean button which she flips through the hole.

"Beth," he croaks. "You don't have to do anythin' 'cause I did. I wanted to."

Without looking up she answers, "so do I."

Before he can answer, her hand closes over his cock and draws it out, bringing his chest to a stuttering halt as his insides clamp down. " _Fuck._ "

"Wow, that's thick," she murmurs under her breath and he's too lost in himself to laugh. "Think I'm wet 'nough though."

Jesus Christ she's gonna fuck him. Beth Greene is gonna _fuck_ him while he's chained up. His head rolls back on his neck and he struggles to keep his eyes open as she lifts her hips, pushing her panties to the side again.

"Wait," he chokes. "We ain't got no rubbers."

She licks her lips, her eyes swallowed up in her face and glazed as she slides his dick through her wet pussy.

They simultaneously groan and he can barely remember what his previous argument was because all of his energy goes into the strength he needs not to shove his hips up and impale her.

"Tell me when you're gonna cum an' I'll err… I'll err…" she falters twice as she grinds the head of his cock against her clit and he feels so fucking lost in his own pleasure he doesn't even think he'll make it inside her.

She doesn't finish whatever she was gonna say because the aching, pulsing head of his dick slides down her slit and notches into her begging hole.

Daryl grunts and clenches the sheets beneath him with his free hand, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his balls tighten.

Fuck, he's not gonna make it.

Beth whimpers, her nails scorching into his shoulders as she slowly pushes down on him, inch by inch swallowed up by her sweltering hot cunt, so damp he's lost all cognitive thought.

He feels like nothing but a beast and his hips drive up seeking bliss before she even makes it all the way on her own.

A small scream breaks over him and he growls, seizing her ass with his free hand as he bumps their mouths together, their lips locking in a dominant, sloppy kiss full of tongue and teeth, Beth's hips fast and brutal and damn near unforgiving.

She bounces up and down on his dick like he even has the fucking sanity to handle it, which he _don't_.

The pressure point inside his stomach winds tighter and tighter, his blood thickening and muscles tensing, the world narrowing down to a single point of blinding white pleasure right there between Beth's thighs.

She cries out as he drives up again, his stomach pulling tight and aching with the core strength he puts into fucking her.

He's gotta give it to her, she fucks him right back, her forehead wet with sweat against his jaw where her face is cradled, her hot breath blasting air against his throat and her lips sometimes sucking at his skin.

The handcuffs rattle dangerously as he tugs at them, wanting his hand free so he can seize her tight and pound her in the way his cock is howling for.

Beth laughs against his chin and it's sexier than even her pussy clutching at him. Possibly the most sexy thing he's ever heard in all his life and the roar that comes out of his mouth is possibly the most animalistic sound he's ever made.

Blood soars in his brain and burns like hot lava all through his body, seizing his jaw tight with the effort to hold back.

He don't want it to be over yet, he don't ever wanna stop feeling this; sharing this with Beth but his sweats are getting cold and his chest is heaving and he knows he's not gonna last.

"M'gonna cum," he grates between his teeth.

Beth's speed slows and instead of bouncing on him like she was she now rocks her hips in a slow grind that he feels like a soft feather all down his spine.

His lap is sticky and soaked and so unbearably hot, the room in itself a furnace of fire that burns him from his scalp to his feet.

He's never fought so hard to hold back before and it's taking every inch of willpower he has.

Lips soft and damp, Beth kisses him fast and hard on the exposed skin of his throat, her hips thrusting downwards at an angle and he thinks it's because her clit gets friction at the same time because she shudders each time she does it.

Daryl's hand tightens on her ass, squeezing her flesh so hard his nails must be cutting her but he can't stop.

"Cum with me," she gasps in his ear, her one hand on his face and the other in his hair. Her grinding speeds at the same time as her breath. " _Now_."

The eruption inside him is not something he knows how to put into words. An experience more than a feeling, a sensation of drowning in bright, hot light that scorches him from the inside out.

Regardless there's a scream behind it that feels like it should be purged from his body, a release of such a tense build up but nothing comes out.

Instead he's a mess. His body locks up and his eyes roll into the back of his head, mouth gaped as Beth lifts her hips and takes his aching, spent cock in her hand.

He grunts when she squeezes the head of him, forcing along the spurt of white liquid that splashes against her blonde curls and spills over her knuckles, dripping down into their laps.

When he can find air again it comes in a rush, leaving him gasping wildly. In his silence, Beth lets her hallowed moan fill the air, the shudder of her body against his chest all the evidence he needs that she came right alongside him.

His eyelids are sticky and heavy when he finally manages to pull them apart and focus on her flushed face. "Jesus."

Beth laughs breathlessly and soon after she shoves her face into the crook of his neck and pants there. "Wow. We should get high all the time."

He laughs and cups her around the waist with his one free arm. "Later... Let's… Nap firs'," he barely manages to finish.

Beth yawns and lays her head on his chest. "Mmm, sounds good to me."

Even though he's still chained by one wrist and sitting with his dick hanging out, all he does is tug on the blanket and throw it around Beth's shoulders with lax muscles.

Her warm weight against his chest is too good to move so he stays put and cuddles her to sleep, the candles burning gold against his closed eyelids.


End file.
